


i can put your doubts to rest

by saturnistic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnistic/pseuds/saturnistic
Summary: Two particular members of Thunderman LLC are very obviously into each other. The only problem is that neither is willing to admit it yet
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	i can put your doubts to rest

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this very quickly and only read through it once because i like to live on the edge so if there's any awkward spots or mistakes then, like, c'est la vie my friend, im too excited about this fic to just NOT post it.
> 
> im in maplekeene hell and tbh i love it, sorry to griffin and clint but i Will make your characters kiss like im an awkward child smashing two barbies' faces together.
> 
> title is from cold cold man by saint motel. hope y'all like mediocre storytelling ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Neither Fitzroy Maplecourt nor Argonaut Keene were as oblivious as they let on. At least not towards the other's flirting. In fact, they could be so painfully obvious that their Firbolg friend often found himself heaving a sigh and leaving the room because their antics could become so painful to watch. He wasn't alone though, all their friends often expressed how much they wished they would just kiss and get it over with when they weren't around.

But Argo was too nervous, and Fitzroy liked playing hard to get.

Argo had no problem flirting, he liked to think himself a natural flirt, it was being flirted _with_ that proved to be fatal to him. It was easy to make little comments, let a touch linger, show off a little bit, but all it took was that signature Maplecourt smirk to make Argo feel as though his bones had turned into jelly.

Fitzroy, on the other hand, thrived on the attention. He knew the genasi tended to stare, so him wearing tight clothes during training and taking just a little too long to change his shirt in their dorm were calculated moves. He reveled in watching the way the other squirmed when he "caught" him staring and his favorite pastime was using as much suggestive language as he could get away with when they were together.

But what Fitzroy never let on was the way he melted just as much behind closed doors. Out in the open he was relentless and cool, but the moment he found himself alone his whole body heated up and he felt his knees shake. He'd never admit it to anybody, he'd rather _die_ , but underneath the layers of suavity and artificial bravado he was a big, soft, sappy romantic. Any time he thought about taking it any further than flirting he could feel himself shut down due to the pure nervousness overwhelming him. What nobody else saw was that Fitzroy's forwardness made himself squirm just as much as it did Argo.

\- - -

Argo heaved heavy breaths as he stared down his villain friend, each clutching a practice sword in their hands. Despite the strain of sparring, each had a smile on their face and a tremendous amount of determination. But Argo especially had a sense of resolve burning in his chest. He was tired of feeling like a fish flopping on land. Today would be the day where he would make his move, get an edge up on Fitzroy, pin him to the ground and finally kiss his stupid face.

He almost didn't have a chance to make himself nervous by thinking about it again before Fitzroy began to charge. _Shit_. He quickly moved to parry, but despite managing to get his sword up in time, he hadn't been prepared for the force behind the attack and found himself flying backwards and landing on his back with a thud. He propped himself up on his elbows to see a smug Fitzroy grinning down at him and _oh dear Gods why is he wearing such a tight shirt?_

"You seem distracted today, Argo, what in the world could be troubling your mind so?"

The genasi quickly sprang back up, steadying himself and getting back into stance. "I'm just thinking about how great it's gonna feel when I finally beat yer fancy ass."

Fitzroy chuckled. "You sound so sure of yourself, my friend." He wiped the sweat from his brow before readying himself in turn. "Well, let's see it then, sailor."

In no less than five minutes, Argo was once again on the ground. He let out a groan and damned that night knight school for training him so well. He allowed his body to go limp before heaving a sigh. "I'm raising my white flag now, I'm too tuckered out for anymore of this."

He heard the crunching of grass and then there was Fitzroy, standing over him. He still had a smirk on his face, but Argo watched as it melted into a genuine smile and he bent over to hold a hand out to him. He took it and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. As he began to brush the dirt off of his clothes, he noticed Fitzroy's gaze still upon him. "Whatcha staring for?"

Fitzroy reached a fist out to gently bump him on the shoulder. "You really did seem distracted today. What's on your mind? You can tell your good pal Fitzroy."

Argo felt his breath hitch and he desperately tried to cover it up by letting out a small chuckle. "It's nothin', I really was thinking about how much I wanted to kick your ass." He hoped to the gods that he could pass off the blush creeping onto his face as just an effect of the strain of fighting.

Fitzroy put a hand on his hip and tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, and Argo swore it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. "No offense but you are so full of crap, quit it with all the smack talk, goober."

"Make me." The words slipped off his tongue before his brain could pull the reins. He saw something flicker in Fitzroy's eyes and he knew instantly that his impulsive mouth had just sealed his fate.

" _Make you_ , you say?" The knight began walking towards him briskly and all Argo could do was take big, clumsy steps backwards to keep a safe distance.

"Hey hey, woah, uh, hah…" Argo felt himself trying to form a sentence but he couldn't quite get the words to materialize. The pursuit continued until Argo felt his back bump into the warm stone wall of the school building, and his pursuer was so close that he knew there was no running.

As Fitzroy trapped him against the wall with an arm, Argo could feel his face heating up. The half-elf's muscles flexed slightly as he began to lean in closer with a smirk, and Argo could feel his lungs struggling to take breaths. He began to sputter again, trying to speak up once more, but Fitzroy was having none of it and cut him off.

"You know, Argonaut Keene, it's very fun to play coy and get you worked up, but there comes a point where beating around the bush becomes tiresome and I'd like now to just take what I want."

Argo gulped audibly as he realized just how trapped he was here under the barbarian's fiery gaze. He took a moment to catch his breath before he replied in an unintentionally hoarse whisper, "W-what do you want?"

Fitzroy chuckled, and despite the airs he was putting on, Argo could see the fire in Fitzroy's eyes melt into pure adoration. His heart skipped a beat and he felt himself suck in a shaky breath, and he was suddenly worried that his land legs were going to fail him. As if he had read his mind, Fitzroy's hands moved to rest on Argo's hips and Argo felt like he could stand up to anything as long as those hands were on him. Still smirking, Fitzroy leaned in even closer, reducing the gap between their faces to a mere few inches.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Argo."

Then the dam finally broke. Before Fitzroy could react, before even his own head could process it, Argo closed the gap and crashed his lips into Fitzroy's. They were chapped, which was unexpected, but so warm and soft much to the genasi's delight. He finally realized that he could smell the distinct scent of Fitzroy's vanilla perfume despite their work out and it made his head swim. It was just a moment before they finally pulled apart but to them it had felt like years. Golden and amber eyes searched each other, worried to find regret and disgust but they found nothing but love and excitement. This time, Fitzroy swallowed nervously.

"Can we… can we do that again?"

Argo laughed, and Fitzroy could have sworn his stomach did a somersault. Argo was gorgeous when he laughed, and Fitzroy couldn't stop the goofy, lopsided smile that spread across his face. Argo finally moved his arms to snake around Fitzroy's neck and the half-elf followed his lead, the two of them pulling each other even closer.

"I'd like that."

Somewhere else on campus, the Firbolg felt an odd sense of relief and sighed contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i don't write a lot but if you wanna talk about these stupid gay idiots with me you can find me @ nyacore on tumblr and/or @ vikingrawr on twitter, sorry I'd link them but idk how to on mobile


End file.
